Time Servant
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Companion to Time Knights. While the Knights, Arthur, Gwen and Giaus watch Merlin grow up, he watches Arthur try to fit in the role of Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin.
1. Will

Merlin woke up to a familar face.

"Will?" he asked as he sat up.

"Hello Merlin" Will grinned.

"But... your... your dead" stuttered Merlin.

"Don't you think I know that. Someone decided to send Arthur, the Knights, Gwen and Giaus to watch you childhood with you knocked out, but then they thought. Nah, lets show Merlin the life of Prince Arthur Pendragon. From the age of five up" explained Will as he helped Merlin to stand up.

"Okay, so why five. What age are they seeing me from?" asked Merlin.

"Since you were a baby" shrugged Will.

"Well that is not fair" moaned Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked suddenly.

"I've been sent as a guide" said Will.

"So, if I have you, who do they have?" asked Merlin.

"A girl called Freya" smiled Will.

Merlin eyes widened.

"She's your girlfriend isn't she?" Will smirked.

"Kinda" smiled Merlin.

"So, ready to watch" smiled Will.

"Sure, to the Arthur baby years we go" said Merlin.

"No" said Will.


	2. 5 Years Old

Will and Merlin landed in Camelot courtyard.

"Well, what's happening?" asked Merlin.

"Watch" smirked Will and the both turned to watch King Uther and Prince Arthur walk down the steps and past them.

The followed behind them.

"Daddy, where are you taking me?" asked Arthur.

"We are going to go hunting" said Uther as he lifted Arthur onto a horse.

Arthur quickly grabbed the reins.

They trotted to the woods, just father and son, and Sir Leon.

About an hour into the woods, the threesome got of their horses (Arthur with help from Leon) and tied them to a nearby tree.

They were walking for ten minutes when Arthur fell into a bush.

Merlin snorted.

Leon quickly pulled Arthur out before his father noticed and they carried onto a small wood.

Uther had Arthur shoot a foul before they returned to the castle.

"Well, that was anti-climatic" said Merlin as he walked beside Will. Will laughed.

"It was" he commented once he had calmed down.

"It was weird seeing Leon with short hair" said Merlin. Will started to laugh again.

"Remember when I climbed a tree and got stuck. Then the branch snapped from underneath me and you used your powers to catch me" said Will.

"Yeah, right after you asked me to be your best friend" said Merlin, "wait, they are going to learn of my power?"

"Yeah, that is what this is about. For the coin to understand itself better. Then we are all getting together and watching life in Camelot" said Will.

"If the whole point of this is for the coin to understand itself, why do I miss the baby years?" moaned Merlin.

"Because, Arthur is a prince and would not like for you to hear about how he done is business on Uther" said Will.

"Do tell" said Merlin.

Will rolled his eyes.

Arthur was walking through the corridors when he ran into a 8 year old Morgana.

"Watch where your going?" teased Morgana.

"Whatever" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, I would like for you to meet my maidservant, Guinevere" said Morgana and she pulled the poor girl forward.

Gwen was around 7 years old at this time.

"Oh...hello" said Arthur.

Gwen curtsied.  
"Pleasure to meet you milord" she said.

"Where's your manservant?" asked Morgana.

"Somewhere, I don't need my manservant trailing me everywhere I go" said Arthur and Merlin snorted, causing Will to look at him.

"What if you come across a muddy puddle, oh.. I forgot, your not allowed out the castle" teased Morgana.

"Get bent" said Arthur and he walked away.

Morgana laughed at Arthur's retreating back.

"Wasn't she nice when she came to Ealdor?" asked Will and they followed Arthur.

"She's evil now" said Merlin.

Will frowned.

They followed Arthur to the Court Physicians.

They followed Arthur in and Merlin burst out laughing.

Giaus was ...

... dancing with his broomstick.

"What are you doing?" asked Arthur. Giaus dropped his broomstick and straighting himself out.

"There's nothing else for me to do" muttered Giaus, "what are you doing here sire?"

"Wanted to talk to you" said Arthur as he walked further into the room.

"About?" asked Giaus.

"About friendship. I thought of the perfect friend last night and I don't think i'll ever meet him" said Arthur.

"Tell me about him" said Giaus.

"He's funny, kind, stupid but smart. He's talented at everything. He has big ears and I would have him as your apprentice. That way, when we leave out on journeys, I'll always be safe and so I do not walk in on you dancing with your broom" said Arthur.

Will pointed to Merlin, and yelled "Your wish is granted!"

Merlin didn't answer, still laughing over the fact that Giaus used to dance with broomsticks.

"Are you ever going to let him live that down?" Will asked as they followed Arthur to his chambers.

"Nope. They won't let me live anything down from their trip. So there" Merlin crossed his arms and smirked.

Arthur tripped but caught himself in time.

"He used to be clumsy?" Asked Merlin.

"Until his father put him into training" said Will as they arrived at Arthur's chambers.

"And this is?" asked Merlin.

"Around seven" replied Will as Arthur threw himself onto his bed and fell asleep.

"So, how are we going to be watching this?" Merlin asked.

"We will watch an day that was important to Arthur" said Will.

"And this was important because?" asked Merlin.

"He met Gwen" smiled Will.


	3. 6 Years Old

"Will, no offense, you aren't smart" said Merlin as they sat in Arthurs room.

"Okay" said Will, a little uncertain.

"So, how did you know about the coin?" asked Merlin.

"I...I... I have no idea. You just ask a question and I answer it" shrugged Will.

"Awesome" Merlin smirked.

"Merlin, no" said Will.

"Fine" Merlin rolled his eyes.

Arthur then walked in, groaned and lay back on his bed.

"Whats up with him?" Merlin asked.

"He just had a meeting with his Dad, and it never went well. HIs Dad told him that he has to get better at his studies" said Will.

"Oh, poor Arthur" Merlin pouted, earning a laugh from Will.

Then Arthur sat up and began to pace.

"He does that?" asked Merlin in shock.

"Ever since a young age" said Will.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

Then Arthur went and stubbed his toes, causing him to hop in one place, and the proceeded to fall over.

Merlin hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Got any blackmail material yet?" Will asked as they watched Arthur get up and lay back down on his bed.

"The incident that just happened, the hunt for Arthur and the waltz with that very special broom" Merlin smirked.

"Don't do that, it really isn't a good look on you" said Will.

"Do what?" asked Merlin.

"Smirking" replied Will.

"I wasn't, was I?" asked Merlin, covering his mouth in shock.

Arthur was sitting in his bed, with a cold.

"I hate my life" he moaned.

"He hasn't change much as he?" asked Merlin.

Will smiled.

Arthur sneezed.

And he sneezed again.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with him?" asked Merlin.

"There was a time in Ealdor, when there was a attack of the cold, everyone got sick. Merlin, you had to be hidden because you never sneezed you used magic so no one went to see Hunith. Arthur got half the cold. He got the sneezing" explained Will.

"That is pretty creepy" said Merlin.

Arthur sighed as he sneezed again. He started to look through papers on his desk when he stopped.

He lifted up a single sheet of paper.

"My Best Friend" read Arthur. His eyes widened and he began to search his desk.

"My Best Friend 2" Arthur smiled as he read from another parchment. He smiled and walked to the window.

Arthur sneezed again.

"See you later" he whispered.

"Who's he talking too?" asked Merlin.

"You, even though you did not know each other. You both knew that there was someone else. That's why you and Arthur feel so comfortable with each other. Because you complete one another, not romantically" said Will.

"Oh thank god, I was so worried" said Merlin.

Arthur lay his head against the window.

And sneezed.


	4. 7 Years Old

Arthur sighed and looked through some of his old works he done when he was younger. He smiled when he came across his old essay. The one he kept trying to hide yet kept appearing on his desk.

"Hm, like someone is trying to keep showing me this" he thought aloud.

Will glared at Merlin.

"I find that essay very creepy, how does he even know about me?" asked Merlin pointing as Arthur sat on his bed, reading the essay again.

"Because you are two sides of the same coin" said Will.

"I have really come to hate that saying" said Merlin as he watch Arthur picked up a discarded pillowcase.

"What is he doing?" Merlin asked himself. Will smiled.

Arthur got on his hands and knees and pulled of a rug.

"I have always wondered why there was a rug there. It because he has a loose floorboard" said Merlin as Arthur pulled said floorboard up and put the essay inside. He replaced the floorboard and rug, and lay down on his bed, deep in thought.

"And this was shown to me because?" asked Merlin.

"Whenever he found something that made him think of his best friend, he would hide it there, and ban anyone from going in there. In our next memory, he forgets all about you" said Will.

"So how does he collect the stuff?" asked Merlin.

"He remembers on a subconscious level" said Will.

"Oh, er okay, that's good I guess"said Merlin, clearing upset. Will rolled his eyes.

"But I know what I am going to do once I arrive back at Camelot" said Merlin.

"What?" asked Will.

"See what is in his little hiding hole that made him think of me, it's fair. I don't remember thinking of Arthur when we were growing up" said Merlin.

Will only shrugged.


	5. 8 Years Old

Merlin glared at Will as they followed Arthur back to Giaus chambers.

"I thought you said we were going to discover when he forgets about me?" he asked.

"Well, I made a mistake. We just watched when he was seven and he forgets when he is nine. We still have when he was eight" smiled Will.

"You were always bad at counting" said Merlin as they walked into the chambers.

Unfortunately Giaus was just reading letter.

"Giaus, can I ask what your doing?" Arthur asked as he sat down opposite the Physician.

"I'm reading a letter from a friend in another village" said Giaus and he put the letter down.

"What's their name?" asked Arthur.

"Her name is Hunith. She has a young son" said Giaus.

"Are they poor?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, he does not have father, so no one can provide for them. Hunith teaches him as she had requested for me to go and see his education" said Giaus.

"How long will you be gone?" asked Arthur.

"Erm, not sure, happy birthday for tomorrow sire, I'm sorry I have to miss it" said Giaus as he stood up.

"It's okay" replied Arthur.

"Does Gwen know about Arthur's hiding hole?" Merlin asked Arthur helped Giaus with belongings.

"No, no one knows about. It was Arthur's secret" said Will.

"Know do we get to see how Arthur forgets me?" asked Merlin as he and Will who stood up.

"Yes."


	6. 9 Years Old

Arthur stood near his father as his eyes watching the performers dance. The performers sing. And the performers throw a dagger in his direction.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled and the dagger got closer and closer to the birthday boy. Arthur could not move from fear of the dagger and his breath caught as a gold dust covered him from head to toe.

His eyes fell back into his head as he was lifted from the dagger's line into the arms of his father, who ordered the arrest of the performers.

Merlin ran through everyone as they left the hall and sat where Uther still held his son, who eyes slowly opened and he groaned.

"Arthur, are you okay?" he asked.

"Wh-what happened?" Arthur asked as he tried sit up.

"A performer through a dagger at you that made you fall unconscious" lied Uther, he did not want to tell his son about the magic. The magic that saved him.

"My head is killing me" Arthur groaned.

"Arthur?" whispered Uther.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something, someone important" said Arthur as he looked around. His eyes fell on Merlin. And his eyes widened. Merlin panicked and put him back to sleep.

"Arthur!" yelled Uther.

"What have I done?" asked Merlin as he took a step back.

"You made him forget" said Will.

"I made him forget about me?" asked Merlin.

"He saw you. Remember that time you woke up in the woods and asked me what you were there and I told you that you were about to have a magic fit" said Will.

"Yes."

"Well, that gold dust that fell on Arthur was what came from you. You saved his life and because it was your magic that covered him, you did two things. You blocked anyone from knowing that he is the Once and Future King and to forget you but because there was still some of your magical energy on him, he had a minute where everyone was clear and he saw you" said Will.

"So, it was good thing I put him to sleep or Uther would have a Ghost Hunt or something" said Merlin.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, ghost do not exist" said Will.


	7. 10 Years Old

"Arthur!" a voice yelled and the two and a half men walked into the throne room.

"Yes sire?" bowed Arthur.

"You are now ten, so your training can begin. I am putting your care into the hands of Sir Leon" said Uther, pacing in front of his son.

"Of course, Sire" said Arthur.

"Sir Leon" called Uther.

"Yes my lord?" asked Leon. Merlin smiled at the youthful knight.

"Doesn't he look a little familiar?" asked Will.

"No, I've been with him for years now, I think I would now if I had seen Leon before" said Merlin.

"You are now forever to oversee my son's training and education. You will teach him to be the leader Camelot deserves" said Uther. Leon bowed.

"Now, go and talk to him" ordered Uther.

Arthur followed Leon out the throne room. They walked to the Prince's chambers.

Inside the chambers, they took a seat at the table.

"Okay, Arthur, I'm going to oversee your training. Now, I am going to tell you one rule, and one rule only. This rule is not to be shared with anyone. This is my - now our- personal rule" said Leon.

Arthur nodded.

"The rule is - never, and I talk from experience, ever fight or train on a empty stomach. It's the perfect weapon" said Leon.

Arthur blinked at him.

"Why is it the perfect weapon?" he asked.

"Because, if you get hit hard enough, you'll throw up on the attacker, makes them lose focus" said Leon with a straight face.

Arthur burst out laughing.

"So, that is why he always eats before training, as well as always eating on patrols or quests" said Merlin.

Will rolled his eyes.


	8. 11 Years Old

Arthur sat down on the edge of the training fields with Leon, sweating with a sword lying on the grass beside him.

"You are really improving fast sire" said Leon.

"Thank you Leon" nodded Arthur.

"Wow, he's already turning into a prat" said Merlin from where he and Will stood by the castle.

Leon smiled and stood up.

"Training is done for today" he said as he walked away. Arthur nodded and got up. He still had an hour to lessons so he decide to go for a walk. He past a man selling neckerchiefs.

"May I buy one?" asked Arthur. The man nodded so Arthur bought the scarf. He closed his hand around it and walked at a fast pace to his room. He slammed the door behind him. Then Merlin saw that Arthur had a gold tint to his blue eyes. Arthur crawled under his bed, rummaging could be heard, and Arthur pulled back out. He crawled onto the bed and took a breath. The tint vanished.

"What am I doing up here?" asked Arthur looking around his room.

"What the hell was that?" asked Merlin.

"If Arthur saw something that would make him think of you, he get it and hide it. The magic that blocks him from everything, including his memories would lift just in time to make him hide that thing then he would go back to being Arthur" said Will.

"Cos that totally makes sense" said Merlin.


	9. 12 Years Old

Arthur sat on the castle steps. He was watching a group of children playing but he knew that he could not. He was the Prince and was to sit and wait for his father.

He had no idea why his father had told him to sit and wait three hours ago, but he did.

He felt someones skirts appear brush up against his legs as a person sat down next to him.

Arthur turned to look at Morgana.

"What are you doing?" asked Morgana.

"Sitting here, bored out of my mind" replied Arthur.

"Well?" smiled Morgana.

"My father told me to sit here ages ago, and I was not to move until he or someone else came for me" said Arthur.

"Why?" asked Morgana.

"I think he's teaching patience" said Arthur.

"And?" asked Morgana.

"I am so bored out of my mind, I'd rather study history that sit here, watching other children having the time of their lives" said Arthur.

"Well, when your done with doing nothing, you can hang around with myself and Gwen" said Morgana.

"Can't, I would love to, but I have to complete a sword fighting exercise with Leon and study my literature, sorry" said Arthur.

"Well, I am on the way to a dress making class, then I have to a baking class. I may be the King's Ward, but I am still a female, so that means that I only belong to cooking, making and having children" said Morgana.

"And that is a very stupid believe" said Arthur.

"Seriously, you think that?" asked Morgana, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yep, your a better fighter than half the man I know. And your more than half their age" smiled Arthur.

"That is really nice" said Morgana as she stood up.

"And your a horrible cook."


	10. 13 Years Old

Chapter 10 - 13 Years Old

Everyone gathered in the court. Merlin tried very hard not to laugh at little Arthur with his feet dangling of the throne.

Morgana was not much better.

Uther stood up and everyone shut up.

Merlin did not.  
"Aw, look at little Arthur with his little crown" he teased with Will. Will nodded.

"Tomorrow, we, as in myself, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and several Knights will be traveling to the outlining villages to make sure that they have the proper medical care because there is a rumor of a plague breaching the boarders" informed Uther.

"They're going to Ealdor?" asked Merlin.

"Yep, I remember you were not allowed out to play, no one saw you for that week, because Hunith hid you for a week. Uther and Arthur were in your house for a while. Since your mother was the healer in our village, they wanted to make sure that it was satisfactory" said Will.

"Oh, I can't remember that" said Merlin.

"I think you magic blocked it" said Will.

"My magic blocks everything" moaned Merlin.

Will laughed.


	11. 14 Years Old

Arthur sat at the dinning table with Uther at the end and Morgana facing him. He could feel the chain on his neck that he had taken from that pheasant boy.

Why he had taken it? He had no idea. But whenever he wore, his felt complete, like his other half had been coloured in.

"So, Arthur, any plans for tonight?" asked Uther.

"I have a history lesson, my lord" said Arthur.

"And you, Morgana?" asked Uther.

"I have a poetry and art lesson my lord" smiled Morgana and they carried on eating.

"Boring" moaned Merlin and Will smirked.

"Why is this scene important?" asked Merlin.

"Wait one moment" said Will.

The chain started to burn Arthur and Arthur stood up and moved away from his food.

"Father, is there something wrong with my food?" asked Arthur.

"No, of course not" said Uther. Arthur turned to one of the guards in the room.

"Get Gaius."

Five minutes later, Gaius walked in and bowed to the King.

"You called for me, Sire?" asked Gaius.

"Is there any poison in my food?" asked Arthur. Gaius went to inspect the food and found a poisonous plant.

"Yes" replied Gaius.

"The chain protected Arthur while you grew up" said Will.

"Knew he would not have survived without me all those years!" cheered Merlin.

* * *

**AN: Several people asked why the last chapter was important. This story ties in with Time Knights. They happen around the same time and several moments coincide. **

**Hope that cleared it up at least a little. **


	12. 15 Years Old

"Oh, servant, you dropped this!" Arthur was walking with his father when a servant dropped a towel right in front of him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sire" said the servant as he bowed down to picked it up.

"Did I say that you could talk?" asked Arthur. The servant shook his head, bowed and ran away.

Beside Arthur, Uther nodded proudly.

"Well done Arthur" he patted his son on the back and walked away.

Arthur slowly began to smile. That was the first ever praise he can remember getting out of his father.

"What a prat" said Merlin with his arms crossed, where he stood beside Will.

"Yep, this is when he found out to please the King" nodded Will and they watched, confused as Arthur looked around him in a frenzy, cleaned his ear and left.

Arthur swore he heard the word "prat" whisper from the chain he wore around his neck. Sorcery or not, the chain makes him feel safe so he would keep it on.


	13. 16 Years Old

"What is this garbage?" asked Arthur to his servant one day.

"Diner, my lord" said the poor man.

"No, it's disgutsting that is what it is" said Arthur as he pushed his dinner away.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you waiting for diner to grow legs and go back to the kitchens and hopefully grab what dinner he could get his hands on.

"Yes Sire" the servant took the plate and left.

Merlin sighed.

"It is really good you came along" said Will.

"Yep, Will, it is really good that I did" smirked Merlin, "Prat!" he yelled.

Arthur rubbed his ears in annoyance.


	14. 17 Years Old

Arthur sat on his bed, his fingers playing with the chain around his neck.

When Morgana waltzed in.

"Arthur, what is that around you neck?" asked Morgana. Arthur jumped at the sight of her.

"What?" he asked.

"That necklace" said Morgana.

"Oh, had it for years" said Arthur.

"Why don't you get rid of it?" asked Morgana.

"It makes me feel safe" said Arthur.

"Your weird" said Morgana.

"Yep, and proud of it now get out of my sight" said Arthur. Morgana rolled her eyes and left.

Arthur sat on his bed, his fingers playing with the chain around his neck.


	15. 18 Years Old

Arthur sat at the dinning table with his father, for their lunch. Morgana was at her art lesson so it just the two of them (and the servants).

As a servant pour the King some wine, Uther began to talk to his growing son.

"So, Arthur, one day you will become King. You need to be a King people can rely on and trust.

You should rule with an iron fist, so that other kingdoms do not fight for yours" Uther carried on telling Arthur how, when he becomes King of Camelot, he should be King to the People not the King of the People.

* * *

Arthur had gotten nicked in his sword practice and got sent straight to Gaius. He did not see the point, it was just a nick, nothing more, nothing less.

But Arthur found himself in Gaius' chambers getting is arm wrapped, because of a little nick.

"Gaius, can I ask you a question?" asked Arthur.

"Go ahead" said Gaius.

"Today my father was telling me what a King should be, what do you think a King should be?" Arthur stared at Gaius.

"I think you should be any King you wish to be, not what others wish for you to be" smiled Gaius and he knew he had said the right thing when Arthur smiled at him.


	16. 19 Years Old

Arthur was just standing in his room. He wasn't doing anything.

And it was annoying Merlin.

"Why are we watching this?" asked Merlin.

"Because it is important" said Will.

"All his is doing is standing in the middle of a room" said Merlin.

"Wait for it. Seriously, your patience hasn't gotten any better since I died" said Will. Merlin stuck his tongue out.

Arthur started to pace. Merlin groaned.

Arthur took off the chain.

Merlin stared at him.

"I don't feel any different with this off" he whispered. He carried the chain over to his fireplace and lay across the top of it with the utmost care.

"I feel that something big is about to happen" said Arthur and he turned to look out the window.

"What is this one about?" asked Merlin.

"Right at this very moment, you are sleeping your last night in Ealdor, tomorrow you make your way to Camelot" said Will.

"Oh, so this is the last memory" said Merlin.

"No, there is one more" said Will.

Merlin went back to looking at Arthur.

Who was watching Morgana walk across the courtyard, Gwen at her heels.


	17. 20 Years Old

"Ah, Arthur, good thing that you are here" said Uther as Arthur walked into the throne room.

"Well you asked for me sire" said Arthur as he dipped into a low bow.

"Ah, yes of course, anyhow. I just found you a new servant" said Uther and a young man walked forward.

Shaking more than a bowl of jelly.

"He will be your servant until I find a more decant one" said Uther as he threw a dirty look at the shaking servant.

"Indeed" said Arthur.

'This is going to be fun' he thought.

"Wonder how long this one is going to last?" Morgana whispered to Gwen.

"One week" said Gwen.

"One day" said Morgana.

"What is your name?" asked Arthur.

"P-P-Phillip, my lord" said the shaking servant.

"Well come along, I have training in half an hour, and we need to get ready" said Arthur and he walked out, the shaking servant followed after him.

Gwen and Morgana looked at each other.

"One hour" they said at once, Uther ignored them.

"Is that the servant I saved?" asked Merlin.

"I think so, anyway, now we need to meet the others and watch you save Arthur's ass" said Will.

They disappeared in white light.


End file.
